Re:Infinite Stratos
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: The most difficult part of being a teacher is making sure your kids will listen to you. The most difficult part of being a brother is making your sisters listen to you. Rearrangement theme based off of xHalcyon's story and part of the plot is based off of IrateWritreviewer's story.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Ichika is a teacher, Madoka is a student, and Chifuyu is ... Chifuyu.**

Ichika rubbed his sore neck as he entered the Academy.

After all, being a unique individual doesn't come without its stress.

As soon as his talent was discovered, numerous governments tried to place him under their control. To settle their needless squabbling, he asked for tournament of those countries' best representatives to fight.

Whoever bested him would be granted his submission. And nobody did, despite he being only eight years old.

That was the First Mondo Grosso.

For every year that occurred afterwards for seven years, the tournament was reignited by numerous countries in hopes of finding a way to coerce Ichika to following them. Needless to say, they did not succeed.

Ever since the Second Mondo Grosso tournament, however, his absolute domination of the IS world had piqued the interest of nearly every person there was - including terrorists. They had attempted to capture him, only to fail spectacularly in public eyes.

However, as Ichika was living in a small home by himself and his younger sibling, something that shocked the other nations greatly, this placed stress on his well-being as well as his safety.

Of course, whatever plan was made was simply tossed aside when Ichika replied as before, accepting only those that defeated him.

By the time he was 15, however, he could no longer avoid international demands, as they wished for him to join a world power. When he finally made his decision, he caused many countries to be both overjoyed and dismayed at requesting a job at the IS Academy. Overjoyed, because their representatives would be training under him and dismayed since he was now officially out of their reach.

' _I wonder how neesan is, after all these years,'_ he thought curiously. ' _While I'm angry that she left Madoka and I to live by ourselves without warning, she still can't remove her place in my life.'_

Shrugging off these thoughts, Ichika adopted his more public facade, stern and cold, to teach.

 _'_ _I swear, if I get a class of idiots...'_

* * *

 _'Why do I get the idiots?'_

Ichika mentally slammed his head on the desk as he was faced yet again with people who cared less about the IS and more about him.

"Good grief," he muttered. "My class is filled with idiots yet again."

He then glared at the socializing class.

 _'As expected, not a single person is capable of doing anything useful in this class. Well, maybe except her.'_

His eyes glowed with frustration as he looked at the cheerful students.

 _'Evidently, they don't remember THAT.'_

The Androcide. The legendary killing of men. Brought on by the arrival of the IS suits, and fueled by the rage of gender inequality, governments around the world found themselves under coup d'etats around the world. Initially, there was little bloodshed, as most men capitulated under the threat of their IS wielding sisters invading, but power corrupts. To the shock of many males and, to a lesser extent, females, women began slaughtering their male counterparts, aided by the indomitable power of the IS.

Their reasoning was the simple fear that males, with their naturally more aggressive nature due to excess testosterone, were still a threat to womankind as well as the fear of retaliation. They argued that so long as males existed, women were in danger.

Ichika's grip around his pencil hardened as he thought of Tabane's invention.

 _'Tabane would never dream of creating world war. She loves us three much to put us in danger. Or ... was it her plan all along?'_

Hundreds of millions of men died in the ten month reign of the Androcide. The male population declined from a once proud several billion to approximately 80,000.

Women were so caught up in their bloodlust that the killing did not stop until Ichika's capability to handle an IS was revealed. The sheer shock of seeing a male use what was thought to be a gyno-specific weapon jarred many women back into reality.

Although women formally and tearfully apologized to the males, who were too exhausted to say no, the damage was done. There was approximately one male for every ten thousand females. The human population was essentially doomed.

To make up for this, numerous males were rounded up, with their consent, to become seed banks and become fathers to the next generation. Initially, Ichika was also going to become another seed bank in hopes of breeding better IS pilots as well as the chance of having more male IS pilots to breed. However, that thought was tossed aside when they realized that they would have to subdue him, a task thought to be impossible.

"Um, nii-sama?"

Ichika spared a glance before glaring at the speaker, his little sister, Madoka.

"I will warn you now, Orimura-san, that in school you will address me as Orimura-sensei, understood?"

Madoka gulped slightly before lowering her head in submission. "H-Hai, sensei."

Ichika looked at his sister before his eyes softened at her crestfallen look. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to know what you were thinking, sensei. After all, you did space out for the past few minutes."

Ichika checked the time, and sure enough, he had wasted about two minutes simply contemplating his thoughts.

"Forget it, Orimura-san, although I do apologize for wasting your time."

"I-It's alright! N-Nothing was wasted so long as you're okay!"

Ichika sighed at the sight of his flustering sister before ruffling her hair. "Get to your seat, Orimura-san."

* * *

Madoka was, contrary to how she reacted with her brother, a person who rarely let her emotions show.

She remembered the fear that gripped the family as the Androcide raged on.

All because of HER.

Madoka internally growled as she thought of the woman key to suffering and stress that her beloved brother was dealing with right now.

 _'Chifuyu...'_

Had she not ever picked up the IS, none of this could have happened. But she had to, and by demonstrating the military excellence of the IS, had brought on humanity's downfall.

 _'And worse,'_ she grumbled. _'Nii-sama still cares about her. Every time I sneak a look at him at night, I always see him caressing a photo of her before going to sleep. Oh, to be caressed by nii-sama...'_ Madoka soon lost herself to her own fantasies.

"Oi, Madoka!"

Madoka spun around, furious at whoever interrupted her desires before facing Houki.

"Houki-chan!"

"Took you long enough, you damn brocon. Tell me, how has your progress with Ichika gone?"

"Sh-Shut, up! I'll get him, eventually! I just need more time." Madoka showed off a very uncharacteristic blush while blurting those words.

Houki shook her head. "You don't even bother to deny the accusation."

"Of course, how else am I supposed to show my claim over nii-sama if I stay quiet about it?"

Houki facepalmed. "That's not the point here..."

Madoka looked at the second teacher in the room, Ms. Maya Yamada. From first sight, Madoka knew that she disliked her, although whether it was because she was too childish or if her chest was far more endowed and she spent more time with her brother, she didn't know.

Thank Kami-sama that Ichika was probably denser than a black hole. It also gave her a guilty pleasure whenever she heard his response when someone offered him a marriage proposal.

"Too busy looking after my imouto, not interested."

While it wasn't the most romantic thing he could have said, it was still enough to let Madoka internally gloat at the crestfallen looks of Ichika's probable suitors.

"Wait!" someone shouted out. Everyone looked at the speaker.

"Madoka Orimura and Orimura-sensei share the same last name, not to mention that she just called sensei 'nee-sama' ... could they be related?"

Before Ichika could deny anything, Madoka immediately stood up.

"Of course that is true! Even if sensei is still my sensei, he is my older twin and my nii-sama. I won't let any of you take his heart and attention away from me!"

The class gaped at her bold proclamation while Madoka was blushing heavily at her loud claim over her brother.

SMACK!

A loud sound reverberated in the air, showing a scene of a mildly annoyed Ichika with the attendance book hitting Madoka.

"You idiot. I said that while we are in class, you are to address me as Orimura-sensei and nothing more, regardless of our personal relationships or age."

"Muuuuu... sorry, sensei."

Ichika rubbed his forehead before looking at the class.

"This is why I hate working with brats. Then again, not even the seniors are as mature as you lot, believe it or not. Anyways, it's time to nominate your class representative. As usual, students who are nominated cannot request removal."

"I nominate Orimura-sensei!" a random voice called out.

"Rejected."

"What?! But didn't you say those nominated cannot remove themselves?!"

"I said students. Besides, as a teacher, I would only be hindering your IS Academy experience if I were to take every class role."

A cloud of depression descended on some students, who were eager to show off to the others that they had Ichika as their representative.

"What about Madoka-chan?"

"It may not be Orimura-sensei, but at least it is his sister!"

"Yeah! I nominate Madoka-chan as well!"

Madoka looked at them in irritation before realizing what this entailed her. This was the perfect opportunity to show that she was worthy in Ichika's eyes!"

However, before she could agree, a slam erupted from the back of the room.

"This is unacceptable! I Cecilia Alcott, heir of the Alcott name, refuse to let such ridicule befall the grand world of the IS!"

Everyone looked at the English blonde, who smirked at having gathered the attention of the entire class.

"Honestly, what fools can you lot be? What good is a male in an IS suit, a sign of woman superiority? It shows that he should be under OUR control! Not to mention, a teacher at such a young age, the insanity of it! Japan must have gone mad, although it it is to be expected from such a backwards country. And her, really? All I see is a bimbo using her brother's ill-gained influence to get what she desires. Not to mention, a brocon tendency? What is wrong with you? Have you no sense of decency? By my word, all of you are defiling the brilliance of the IS world with such pathetic adoration of a stupid, chauvinistic male. However, I can save all of you from such an embarrassment by becoming your representative. I, the pride of Britannica, the only who defeated an instructor, am clearly the best choice."

"Um, actually," began an annoyed Maya. She evidently did not take insults to her students or her country well. "There was actually another person who defeated an instructor."

"WHAT?! That is impossible, I checked the records!"

"The reason why she is not in the records is because she beat an IS instructor without an IS. All under five minutes. And that lady is none other than Orimura Madoka."

"Heh, as if she would actually do anything so great? What can a petty girl do, if she stays in the shadow of her brother's disgusting existence to gain influence? That instructor probably took it easy on her."

"Oh? So you think that an instructor is easy to beat?"

Everyone froze as bloodlust flooded the room. The source?

None other than Ichika.

"I couldn't care less what grudge you have against men in general or any insults you have towards me. In fact, I welcome them. It's nice seeing someone with guts once in a while. However, in the past two minutes you have insulted my country, my colleagues, my students, and my imouto.

"Do you know how hard life was for the both of us? During the Androcide, our parents were killed by someone corrupted with power. For the past eight years, Orimura-san and I have been living by ourselves, neither old enough to even turn on the boiler for a warm bath nor capable of operating a stove for a cooked meal. But I'm guessing that a spoiled brat like you wouldn't understand the word 'hardships.'

"Do you know what it was like? Comforting my imouto because she missed her parents, that our sister had left us to fend for ourselves, that our companions were the roaches and rats that survived the carnage. Only when I came across an IS did we actually feel the comforts of an actual home again.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn about what you say to me. But badmouth my sister or anyone else in this Academy, and I will punish you severely.

"I propose a duel. If you win, I will resign my job and work under England with you as my absolute master. You will be pronounced as a national hero and will have everything you want at your beck and whim. Also, the representative title will be yours. However, should I win, I demand an apology to everyone in the entire school. I am sick of your limey arrogance, and as I teacher, I find a need to curb it immediately. Should I win, I will allow Orimura-san to take the role of class representative, should she accept. DO you agree?"

"Of course. There is no way that a lady as refined as I am will lose to a barbaric male like you."

Ichika glanced over the room. A few of the more fragile girls had let a few silent tears out at Cecilia's harsh words, while numerous others were glaring at the arrogant British girl.

"So be it. You would do well to remember out match next Monday. Miss Yamada-sensei, please cover me. I need to arrange for the duel."

* * *

Madoka looked at her brother in apprehension. Making up her mind, she decided to sneak out of the classroom and meet up with Ichika, who was almost out of sight.

"Sensei..."

"Forget it Orimura-san, this is no longer about her insulting you. I am also defending the Academy's reputation as well as the country's.

"Besides," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "You think a petty brat can defeat your brother when entire nations couldn't?"

"Nii-sama..."

Ichika ruffled Madoka's hair, causing her to purr slightly.

"Come on kid, get back to class."

Meanwhile, in Okinawa, lied an underground base, whose quiet outer appearance hid the activity that was going on underneath.

"Soon ..." whispered a voice from the shadows. Her tone was that of a female's, yet her face and form was obscured by the darkness of the room.

"Mistress."

"Report."

"We have finished all preparations. Permission to attack the Academy?"

"Denied."

"Ma'am?!"

"It is too early ... there is no fun prey as of yet ... well, besides him, but that is to be expected. Put everything on standby mode."

"Yes, ma'am."

As the second voice left the room, the first speaker chuckled slightly.

"Besides, Ichika would be so annoyed at revealing me to our darling imouto so early ..."

The woman laughed darkly with a crystalline voice sent shivers down most of the people within the base.

"I'll be seeing you soon," she whispered.

"Otouto."

 **And before any of you rant at how I ripped this off of another story, yes I am aware of the fact that there is another story with the same plot. However, I only used the same theme: role switching, and decided to change almost everything else.**

 **Ugh, time to face the rage of the readers of my other stories...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well now, looks like chapter 2 is finally out.**

Madoka sighed as she sat in her room.

Her brother was always getting into trouble, regardless of whether he intended to do so or not. Once again, he was risking himself for her sake.

She felt a disturbance in the room, but did not look at it. After all, she already knew who it was.

"You can come out now."

A woman came out of the shadows. She had a slim but voluptuous body, grace lingering in every motion, a blood red smile with a trace of sadism in her lips. Dark black hair cascaded down her shoulders, which accentuated her soft skin.

"Aww, is our little Madoka sad that she still hasn't taken our darling Ichika's heart?" she teased.

"Shut it, Kuchiko."

Kuchiko grinned, before lounging on the bed.

"It's quite disappointing, really. After all, me and the others have given you SO much time. Maybe we should begin now?"

Madoka glared at her. "I said shut it!"

Kuchiko laughed before standing up, cracking her neck. "Oh, I'm so sore after all those murders. Maybe I should have Ichika massage me. I'm sure that he hasn't forgotten me."

"Of course not. But even so, you and the twins will never be able to replace Chifuyu-nee's and my place in his heart."

"Oh, yes," drawled Kuchiko, her personality finally souring. "Just because I wasn't born with the same parents as you two. It didn't matter that we were practically closer than childhood friends, all of us; Chifuyu always had a special hold on your brother. If we weren't working together, I would kill her."

She stood up, ready to leap out the window.

"Enjoy your time alone with him while you still can, Madoka dear. When our plan comes together, I'm afraid you'll never see us take Ichika away from you." With that, Kuchiko leapt out.

Madoka blinked before roaring and smashing a cup near her bed. Heaving with fury she sat down in a huff before putting her head in her hands.

"Chifuyu, Kuchiko, Unmei, Yokubo ...

"I won't let you hurt nii-sama again."

* * *

"How is she, Kuchiko?"

"Oh, she's as feisty as ever, _Chi-chan_."

"Don't call me that insufferable nickname. I've been meaning to declare open season on rabbits for a while now."

"Anyways, she's still retained her past self. You know, before ..."

"Enough. What's in the past is in the past."

"Still, I'm sure that Ichika never forgot how you simply _left_ and joined the IS army that slaughtered mankind. Not to mention, actually trying out the IS and starting the Androcide? That must have hurt a lot!"

" _Enough._ "

"My bad! Did I touch a nerve? Oh, I must going mad. Since when did the great Chifuyu feel anything?"

"Why are you bringing this up, Kuchiko?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just mildly annoyed."

"Of what, the fact that I'll always have Ichika's attention over you?"

Kuchiko's taunting froze. "How did you know of that?"

"You are quite pathetic at masking your thoughts, and I know more than enough to tell that you think only of Ichika."

"..."

Chifuyu smirked. "You're pathetic, if a little taunting is enough to piss you off like this. Remember, I gave you all a deadline. If you don't happen to ensnare his heart before then ...

"I'm afraid big sis will have to reclaim her little sibling."

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Although Madoka had no fears that her brother would lose to a British snob, she couldn't help worrying over Ichika.

After all, she was his sister.

She walked into her brother's preparation room, who was finalizing the adjustments on his IS, the legendary Byakushiki Setsura.

The IS that secured Ichika the title of the World's Strongest IS user, the Titan.

Although Byakushiki's Reiraku Byakuya could negate energy and thus end a fight with a single strike, Ichika rarely went down that road. The only times that she remembered Ichika using that ability was if a match took more than five minutes to complete. After his IS underwent Second Shift, he rarely used it at all.

Instead, he opted to preserve his energy shield by keeping Yukihira in its most basic form, a metal blade. While it dealt far less damage, it also enabled him more time to plan out his victory.

Power in exchange for versatility. In doing so, it prevented his opponents from forming a counter plan to his tactics.

"Orimura-sensei ..."

"Yes, Orimura-san?"

"..."

"Is that all? If so, I must get to my match."

"I ... I saw Kuchiko a few days ago ... in my room."

"I see. In the future, please report any sightings of Taoreta-san, the Akogareno twins, and ... Chifuyu ... as soon as possible to me. I will overlook any breaches of protocol in your stead."

"Thank you ... Nii-sama."

"Alright, get back to the stands. I need to finish this up."

Ichika sent Madoka on her way before doing the final readjustments on Byakushiki before sighing.

"Time to fly once again, my friends."

An ethereal form of Byakushiki and Setsura came out as he stated these words and hugged him from behind.

Byakushiki had a face similar to Madoka's, though there was a slightly more mature look to it. She was also taller, almost as tall as Ichika. She was clad in a suit that was identical to Ichika's IS.

Setsura took on the young girl in a simple white dress with a an innocent look on her face. Soft white hair cascaded down her back and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't let you down," murmured Setsura, as she buried her head into his back. Byakushiki laid her head on Ichika's head in agreement.

"It's alright," he replied. "Let's get ready."

The two ethereal forms disappeared as Ichika walked into the arena.

He was greeted with the sight of Cecilia already waiting for him, although her usual tone was gone.

The countdown began instantly once Ichika entered the arena. The ten seconds were given for each fighter to get ready.

Ichika looked at his left hand and noted with satisfaction that it wasn't clenched, meaning that he was not overly confident in his victory.

Once the countdown ended, Cecilia immediately swung her gun into position before unleashing a maelstrom of bullets.

"Dance, peasant, dance to the symphony of Blue Tears!"

 **(A/N** **I stole/revamped this line from Demyx, whose battle in KH is arguably one of the most annoying ones ever. The small time limit and the constant shouting of 'Dance, water, dance' really pisses people off.)**

However, in the time to swing her gun from her sideways pose, Ichika had already crossed halfway across the arena field. Once the bullets began flying, he was little more than twenty meters in front of her.

With unnatural agility, Ichika nimbly dodged each bullet. For the ones that came in a large cluster, he readied Yukihira facing down in front of him but did not activate it.

" **[** **Tarutarosu no Kaunta]**." After stating these words, he gripped both the hilt and the blade in an unusual manner before suddenly swinging it. After the swing, the bullets seemingly paused in midair with Yukihira simply gone.

The swing was so fast that the audience never registered it moving, but thought it disappeared. Quickly after the swing, Ichika had returned Yukihira and snapped his fingers.

At the exact moment of the snap, the bullets all exploded, signifying that all had been intercepted and countered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other teachers of the academy were watching this with amazement.

"As expected of Orimura-sensei," said Miss Yamada. "Capable of achieving what many deem impossible."

"Still," continued Miss Yugana Suzume. "That technique of his is really unique. I've never seen a stance like it, yet the sheer speed of his swing could not be registered by our eyes."

Numerous teachers confessed how disheartening the age gap between them and Ichika was.

"Hmph. You should all know that Nii-sama would never fall for the likes of you."

The teachers spun around and were greeted with the sight of Madoka, who was leaning against the door frame.

"Orimura-san? Shouldn't you be in the stands with the others?"

"I can't stand them. And by the way, Loli Oppai-sensei, you shouldn't be fantasizing about my brother like that. Regardless of how mature he is, he's still 16."

"Well ... I know .. but ..." Miss Yamada was at a loss of words at being exposed as well as gaining the nickname.

"The same goes for the rest of you," continued Madoka. "Nii-sama is my older brother, and as such I will always be his first priority and nothing you can do will change that."

The teachers fell silent at this bold proclamation before one of the younger ones tentatively asked a question.

"Um ... Orimura-san ... if it's not too much ... do you know what tastes your brother has?"

Madoka blinked before gaining a terrifying smile on her face.

"Oh? So the shotacon makes her appearance. What a shame, it looks like I'll have to remove you from his life."

"Actually," interjected Miss Yamada, wanting to save her colleague's life. "Orimura-san, do you know what technique he used?"

Madoka's eyes went glassy. " **[** **Tarutarosu no Kaunta: Tartarus's Counter].** That brings back memories, few of which are good.

"During the Androcide, Nii-sama had to protect the two of us at an early age. All he had to use was a wakizashi, which by itself is almost nothing compared to an IS suit. To compensate, Nii-sama had to train extremely hard in order to even put up the smallest resistance. I remember those days, where everyday he would be completely covered in cuts and bruises from training. Thankfully, he had had some training from Shinonono-dono before he had left, so Nii-sama knew the basics and improved upon them. The result is this, enough to keep us alive a few moments longer. As for the technique, I won't divulge his secrets."

"So it's true," whispered Miss Suzume. "Tragedy really does change a person."

* * *

Cecilia Alcott was terrified.

Despite her best efforts to defeat Ichika, all her efforts were for naught.

Her shots were deflected or intercepted with ease while her BITS never managed to gain the upper hand against him. Her attacking BITS were seemingly too slow to damage him while her defensive BITS fell to his onslaught.

Well, onslaught may have been an exaggeration.

After all, it was evident that Ichika was using almost none of his strength.

Soon enough, Ichika had closed the distance between them.

Hearing of the legendary reputation of Byakushiki and Reiraku Byakuya, Cecilia knew that she could not avoid the energy-null attack in time and hung her head, awaiting her loss.

However, it never happened.

Instead, Ichika merely swung Yukihira's basic form at Cecilia, not bothering to give it its energy coating.

 **[Midriff section has suffered 40% efficiency loss. Shield Energy: 640. Damage Assessment: Medium.]**

Cecilia gasped in shock at the notice. A simple attack had taken away a sizable chunk of her energy.

It was evident who had lost.

 **[Left shoulder has suffered 70% efficiency loss. Shield Energy: 480. Damage Assessment: Medium.]**

 **[Midriff section has suffered 80% efficiency loss. Shield Energy: 320. Damage Assessment: Medium.]**

 **[Upper body section has suffered 90% efficiency loss. Shield Energy: 105. Damage Assessment: High.]**

 **(A/N: Low - 0-80, Medium - 81-180, High - 181-300, Catastrophic - 301-500, Apocalyptic - 501+)**

Cecilia's shield points dropped quickly under the precise and heavy strokes of Ichika's sword. With her shield energy almost gone, it was disheartening enough to say that she might as well forfeit.

 **[Right arm has suffered a 10% efficiency loss. Shield Energy: 33. Damage Assessment: Low]**

 **[Shield Energy Critical. Activating Final Gambit]**

An IS's **[Final Gambit]** was its last resort, a technique used when its shield energy had reached a critical level. It was a devastating technique unique to each IS and had the capability to turn the tide in an IS battle.

Not that it ever did much good against Ichika.

A **[Final Gambit]** relied on an insane amount of energy in order to maintain it, thus often reducing the energy production and efficiency of an IS when active. It also could not be activated at any time, since it would drain the user's energy slowly down to one before actually deactivating. In short, should a **[Final Gambit]** fail to achieve its goal, its user would almost be guaranteed a loss.

 **[Releasing limiters. Reducing energy allocation to Absolute Barrier down to 20%.]**

Cecilia took a deep breath. Although her **[Final Gambit]** was extremely powerful, she had little hopes of defeating her sensei. She knew that she had lost, but she would go down fighting.

But, she had learned what he was trying to teach her.

"Activate **[Final Gambit: Torrential Deluge]!** "

Blue Tears glowed a bright blue before its BITS seeming teleported back to it, even the broken ones. Suddenly, twice as many appeared around her and an energy rifle identical to **[Blue Pierce]** appeared in her left hand.

Looking at her sensei, she gave a brief smile, which was reciprocated.

"Thank you for this lesson, sensei."

Ichika's smile grew slightly before chuckling.

"Please, don't hold back, Alcott-san."

With that, Cecilia unleashed a maelstrom of energy bullets at Ichika.

 **And that's it for chapter two. I'm rather glad that I haven't gotten a complaint about my not-so-subtle plot stealing, and uh, I'd like to see what you guys think of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, Orimura-san, how did a wakizashi and an unusual tactic help with defending against an IS?"

Madoka snorted, expecting this question.

"Do you honestly expect nii-sama to be so bad that he cannot defend the family against a bunch of wanna-bes? It is true, the attackers had IS, but those were not the original ones?"

"Original ones?" wondered Yamada-sensei.

"The original IS, the ones with cores designed by Tabane-nee. The ones created during the Androcide to attack males were weak, crude. They were absolutely nothing to Tabane's real creations, and as such were defeated by nii-sama."

The teachers now understood.

The world had developed IS cores during the Androcide, however these were deemed inferior due to the fact that they were mass-produced without regard for quality. Another issue was that such IS lacked a 'personality' ad as such could never achieve Second Shift or their One-Off Abilities. After the Androcide, the plans for creating these mass-produced IS disappeared.

No one attempted to create them again.

Instead they used the immense surplus IS that were never used and used them to actively attempt to improve IS. The result were 2nd and 3rd gen IS.

Of course, they were always reminded of how the tech in Ichika's IS was beyond theirs, which put him at 3.5-4.5

The original cores would rarely activate until it resonated with an individual, and rarely did it need support to create a frame. Instead, they were programmed with an armor that was designed to adjust to its user. Even the Revives and Uchiganes frequently built were just mimics of the Raphael-Revive and the Uchigane Nishiki.

"Orimura-san," began Miss Suzume. "Are there any more tactics that Orimura-san knows?"

Madoka snorted. "Of course.

"Take the Sebun Taiyō ga jōshō shimasu: Seven Suns Rising. Seven rapid thrusts in succession, following an iaido stance. It is incredibly destructive, and I have seen it tear apart IS armor with ease. Nii-sama has many more, but I won't tell you them."

The teachers were dismayed at how casually Madoka dismissed them. However, they were curious as to see more of Ichika's capabilities.

After all, armor was still armor.

Back to the fight, Cecilia had unleashed a maelstrom of energy bullets at Ichika with her twin rifles and numerous BITS.

However, the downside of utilizing so much firepower was the strain on her concentration. Inevitably, very few of her bullets would actually hit Ichika had she aimed at him.

So she didn't.

Instead, she tried to box him. With her IS being in an elevated position relative to his, she could close off his retreat route with the ground. Once that was accomplished, she could slowly narrow down the box before aiming between the space.

Carrying out her plan, she realized that she had neglected one crucial component.

She had underestimated Ichika's speed.

Byakushiki was an interesting machine.

Unlike many IS, it did not have a personality.

It had two.

Originating with Shirokishi, it had later been wiped and changed into Byakushiki to protect Ichika from those questioning why he wielded the White Knight that had dominated weaponry as a 1st gen IS.

However, after the attempted kidnapping, Byakushiki had regained her former memories and Setsura connected to Ichika. Together, they fought back against the terrorists.

The power of their bond was reflected in the power of the IS.

"Ah!"

Ichika suddenly dashed away right before the bullets descended. Startled by the sudden movement, Cecilia unintentionally jerked her hands, causing the bullets to spray out randomly, impacting against the ground and the force barrier.

Panicking as she saw Ichika rising towards her, she abandoned her original plan and instead focused on keeping Ichika away form her.

However, due to the sheer force of the attacks, which was more than the PIC could handle, she found it difficult to move without shutting off her fire.

However she decided against it, knowing that by then Ichika would have already have reached her.

"What a pinch ..." she muttered, hoping that she didn't lose out quickly. "Looks like it's all or nothing now."

She poured on the influx of bullets at Ichika who merely swerved away form them as he gradually neared her, deflecting those that came in swarms. Eventually he was in her face, something that she never noticed.

"Alcott-san."

"Hnnnngh?!"

Ichika stared at her with a serious look in his face, her bullets having stopped when her concentration was cut off. Cecilia blushed by teh proximity of teir faces

 _'S-Sensei is ...'_

After a brief stand-off, Ichika gave a little smile.

"You did well, Alcott-san."

"S-sensei ..."

 ***Donk!***

With that, he tapped her forehead lightly with Yukihira.

 **[Energy levels have reached 0. IS deactivating]**

Cecilia's energy levels had finally been drained, and her IS disappeared. However, before she fell, she was caught by Ichika.

"Easy there, Alcott-san."

However, Cecilia did not hear him, as she realized the position she was in.

 _'Oh my, this is the legendary bridal carry!'_

Cecilia's mind overloaded at the thought of being in such a state.

 _'Oh, to be seen in such a state! But ... it is with a prince ... the strongest IS user no less.'_

While Cecilia fantasized about her situation, Ichika gently laid her on the ground.

"I hope that clears up whatever was on your mind before, Alcott-san," Ichika said with a smile that nearly broke her.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei," she replied with an equally dazzling smile. "It did."

* * *

Later in the shower, Cecilia pondered today's events and linked them to her past.

 _'I've lost all faith in males even before the Androcide. At least, if father became a dead weight afterwards, it could be justified._

 _'But how can a man be excused for not helping out the family in a patriarchal society?'_

Cecilia held a deep resentment of males that stemmed early on in her life, her father not helping.

In a world where males assumed domination over the world, they could at the very least ensure that females could live free from harassment.

After he father died, of was only then that she realized the extent of her father's actions.

By not associating with others, he did not give anyone any edge in claiming either his daughter or his wife's hand in marriage. It also enabled Cecilia to learn how to detach her emotions from work.

Sadly, it had taken her father's death for her to realize this.

Afterwards, Cecilia had decided that all males were disgusting pigs, only attempting to take money and fame without a care for their female counterparts. A view that led her to embrace the Androcide.

Unlike many women, she did not align herself as a feminazi nor a sympathizer. While she did not believe in a world deprived of males (after all, there was still no way to fuse two eggs into a zygote yet), she did not care for their plight.

In hr eyes, it was the just penance that they paid for millennia of oppression they inflicted on women.

However, here came Orimura-sensei, or rather, Ichika.

A man unlike others she had met before.

One that understood the value of refusing to let personal emotions conflict with his actions. While she was unnerved by his outburst on the first day, she knew that he had decided to go easy on her.

Normally, she would have thought of him as looking down at her, however she knew this was a different case.

Rather, Ichika was acting the role of a teacher attempting to teach his student a lesson, not outright crush her spirit.

She had never held any feelings aside from disgust towards other men. However, she now found herself attracted to one.

With a smirk, she settled on her newest goal.

 _'Orimura-sensei, I may not have won against you today, but I will win your heart!'_

* * *

The next day, Cecilia walked in to class with a different look on her face. Instead of her usual arrogant smirk, she carried a warm smile.

A face that was warm enough to be approached.

People began complimenting on her looks and her hair, and she was incredibly flattered.

It seemed that her prior loss had not diminished her status, but rather her fame.

 _'My,'_ she thought surprised as she had a small crowd around her desk. _'I never thought that associating with the lower classes could be so beneficial for one's esteem.'_ Once again, she began to bask in the glory.

"Well, Alcott-san, how was my brother?"

Cecilia looked at the talker, who was Madoka, who had her arms crossed and an arched eyebrow. Cecilia likewise reciprocated the action, refusing to be bested by someone that she viewed as beneath her.

"An amazing warrior, a god amongst men," declared Cecilia, warily eyeing Madoka for a reaction. "In fact, he may even be a candidate for a husband to some people I know in the Parliament."

Seeing Cecilia flaunt her connections caused many girls to look at her in jealousy.

However, Madoka didn't react, which surprised Cecilia after witnessing her possessiveness beforehand.

"Heh," smirked Madoka. "Do you really think that nii-sama is so shallow as to marry for a government connection?"

"What makes you think that he'd commit taboo in front of an international organization?" shot back Cecilia.

"Hmpth. Incest isn't the issue, it's inbreeding that's the problem. And besides, what I have for Ichika-nii is platonic as of now. Only a Westerner as yourself can't grasp that concept," replied Madoka triumphantly.

"And what makes you think that Orimura-sensei reciprocates your feelings?"

Madoka's smirk faltered a little. "Well ... he ... that's because ..." She soon quieted down, reminded of Kuchiko's warning.

Seeing Madoka in such a state made Cecilia pity her a little bit. Madoka's feelings towards her brother were heartfelt, and even sympathized by the English girl, but she had two major blockades in front of her. There was no telling how society would react to an openly incestuous relationship. It was true that if Ichika willed it, then probably no one would even think of questioning him, but then there was the issue of whether or not Ichika reciprocated such love.

"Madoka-san, are you okay?"

Maoka quirked an eyebrow at the familiarity of Cecilia's way of referring to her, but accepted it. The two stared at each other for a minute and came to an understanding. From that day, two rivals were born.

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" asked a third voice.

The two loked at the speaker, who was Houki, who was staring at them with an amused expression on her face.

"Oh, no," replied Madoka smoothly. "We were simply discussing a particularly ... interesting topic."

"Oh," replied Houki casually. "Would it be the part where you both essentially expressed your love for Ichika-san in everything but words?"

The duo looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, come on. Anyone with a set of ears can hear the love gushing out of Madoka's voice whenever she talks about Ichika-san. And as for you, Cecilia-san, that rivalry stare and conversation you guys had before was far too obvious."

"What about you?" countered Cecilia. "I would hardly think that you did not feel this way as we do."

Houki blushed slightly but maintained her composure. "Yeah, but I've already come to terms with that years ago.

"Besides," she puffed her chest up proudly. "I am his childhood friend."

"Until you left us," deadpanned Madoka.

The banter continued among the trio before a dark presence loomed over them.

"Such a commotion at so early in the morning. It appears that I must discipline you three in order to teach you to shut up when is necessary."

 ***Whack!**Whack!**Whack!***

Three fatalities occurred during homeroom due to the irritation of Ichika being provoked.

"Anyways," he sighed. "Orimura-san, you're the representative candidate for 1-1. Alcott-san, I strongly advise you to keep your pride under control. Perhaps the match would have gone slightly more favorably had you toned down the need to incessantly show off. And as for you, Shinonono-san, do not provoke Orimura-san into a pointless squabble. My life is tenuous enough without having to worry about her 24/7."

"""Hai, sensei,""" the trio replied.

* * *

Ichika rubbed his brow as he finished up the last of the paperwork. Cracking his neck at a sound that was akin to a bullet, he sighed in resignation.

"It's a pity that I can't give myself a massage. From what others have told me, it would have been a massive load of stress leaving me."

Sighing, he heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" he asnwered. An woman's voice replied in English.

"Ah, yes, Orimura-san? This is Elaina Smith, calling for Madame Altaire Deboure from Reis Armors Inc., who has requested a rendezvous."

"Casual or formal?"

"She did not say, but my opinion would assume casual."

"Forget it," he sighed. "Thank you for the invitation, but I must decline. Please inform Miss Deboure that I am a teacher and as suchmy wards, the children, are more important to me than a simple casual meeting."

"Of course, I understand sir." With that, Ichika hung up.

Before he put his phone down, another person called him.

"Yes?"

"Hello, otouto~."

"Nee-san."

"What's with the empty tone? Did I do something wrong~?"

"No, everything is perfectly fine. I'm just tired."

"Oh, do you need me to visit you, otouto~?"

"I'm fine, nee-san."

"And if I were to visit you anyways?"

"i would welcome you as a guest."

"Oh my. I'd like to take you up on your offer."

The voice on the other end sounded as if she wanted to say more, but then some argument occurred the background.

When the voice returned, it no longer had that playful tone. "Hmpth. The others are rather impatient. I must attend some otehr business for now. I'll see you in two days, okay~?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to update this story. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late.**

Two days passed in a blur as the trio of girls deepened their friendship with one another, while Ichika did not show any sign of concern over his planned meeting with Chifuyu.

"Yamada-sensei," he stated, grabbing Maya's attention. "Please cover for me today. I must deal with an issue."

"H-Hai, Orimura-sensei!"

After Ichika left the staff room, Maya sighed in exasperation.

"How am I supposed to control the kids now?"

* * *

"""Eh?!"""

The trio was shocked, particularly Madoka, over Ichika's disappearance, which was not helped by Maya's hasty excuse.

'Please tell us the truth behind Orimura-sensei's absence," pleaded Cecilia.

"Ladies, I'm glad that you're concerned for him," Maya stated wearily. "However, I don't know either. Now please, get in your seats. I need to take attendance."

Meanwhile with Ichika, he shook off the slight shiver in his spine and went into his room, unconcerned with the woman who was lying on his bed.

"You know," he stated, while loosening his jacket. "You could always just knock first." To emphasize his point, he glanced at the window, which had been forcefully opened.

"Don't care~," muttered Chifuyu, whose eyes were closed. "This bed is so soft ... it's like I'm surrounded by your scent."

"That's cause it's my bed, nee-san. Want me to cook?"

"Curry," she replied, not bothering to move nor open her eyes.

Sighing, Ichika put on an apron before preparing to cook the food.

Pouting, Chifuyu climbed out of the sheets, where it revealed that she had been clad only in her underwear while on his bed. She draped herself over Ichika and puffed her cheeks in frustration.

"Muu~," she muttered. "I was laying perfectly vulnerable on the bed yet you didn't bother to take advantage of me."

"I can't do that to you," he replied normally, eyes never leaving the food.

"Why do you have to be so strict all the time, otouto?" she complained. "Can't you just enjoy your nee-san's essence~?"

"It's cause I'm cooking for you," he stated, with his left eyebrow twitching a little in irritation. "So please, stay quiet until the curry is over."

Chifuyu pouted but made no resistance to Ichika's demands. She settled in her chair and looked out the window.

"You know the other three idiots will be coming over as well, right?"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't."

Just as he stated that, Kuchiko and two other women swung in through the same open window that Chifuyu came through.

"You bitch,"snarled Kuchiko. "Dumping your duties on us so you can sneak off to Ichika all by yourself. I would have murdered you if it wasn't for the twins holding me back."

Unmei was a girl with pink hair, green eyes, a figure similar to Kuchiko's, and wore an eyepath over her left eye. Yokubo had blue hair, chocolate brown eyes, a slightly thinner figure than Unmei's, and her canines stood out slightly more than an average person's.

"Ara, ara~," giggled Yokubo, "It's not right to judge her. After all, any of us would have done the same." She could have been considered joking if it weren't for the fact that she was twirling our knives in one hand.

Unmei sighed. "Guys, calm down already. Unless you want to physically take it out on each other?" At this, all the girls had savage smiles on their faces. Chifuyu pulled out a katana, Kuchiko's wristblades snapped out, Yokubo procured another four knives in her other hand, and Unmei brought out a gunblade.

The four would have fought right there, if Ichika hadn't stepped between them, halting their fury immediately.

"Food's ready," he stated while glaring at the four of them. Any animosity between the women evaporated as they dug into the curry.

"Mmm~!" moaned Yokubo. "Ikkun's cooking is so good!"

"No less from my future husband!" declared Kuchiko. Both girls were immediately chopped lightly on the head by Ichika.

"Eat now, talk later. And I don't remember even agreeing to be your fiancees."

The four quickly chowed down, unconcerned with Ichika's statements. Once they were finished, Ichika volunteered to wash the dishes, arguing that he was the host.

"Allowing your brother to do such demeaning tasks?" snorted Unmei. "Chifuyu, did you get hit in the head or something?"

While the four bickered, Ichika sighed and smiled faintly. Times were rare when the four of them could have a conversation without an explosion occurring.

"So," started Kuchiko, looking at Ichika. "When will you leave this dump of an academy and come back to us?"

"Chiko-nee, I can't do something like that."

"Why not?" she whined. "Don't tell me you've fallen for one of the cheap high school girls here or one of those floozies pretending to be teachers."

"Chiko-nee, please be nice."

"She's got a point, Ikkun," added Unmei. "You're true potential is stunted so much here. You could become legendary if you come into our care~."

"Thanks for the invite, Unmei-nee, but that's not necessary," Ichika said politely, finally putting all the dishes in their proper place. "I'm fine looking over the students."

"What students?" snorted Chifuyu. "They're more or less the same age as you, if not older. they're all idiots anyways."

"Nee-san, don't be rude to them"

* * *

Outside were three mortified girls who had sneaked out of class to find Ichika. What they didn't expect was for him to share a meal with four women.

"Who is Orimura-sensei talking to?" whispered Cecilia.

"I dunno, but I'm hearing 4 other voices ... they sound like women0

" muttered Houki. "They seem slightly familiar, but I don't know why."

However, Madoka clenched her fist anxiously. She recognized the voices, and was deeply concerned over what would happen to her nii-san.

"Madoka?" asked Houki. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" replied Madoka hastily, her voice louder than she intended to, which resulted in the other two covering her mouth.

All five people inside had already noticed the trio, but no one bothered to comment about it.

After a few more minutes of light bickering, Ichika glanced at the clock. "Thank you all for visiting but you should be going now."

Immediately, everyone pouted and began to protest causing Ichika to smile faintly.

"I'll see you guys soon, but for now, just go back to wherever you guys were. I have classes to teach."

"Don't worry," promised Yokubo. "We'll get you out of this dump soon."

"Please don't."

The four women left through the window, but not before giving Ichika an overly affectionate hug and a kiss. Chifuyu in particular made sure to leave a lasting impression.

"Don't worry, otouto~,"she whispered in his ear. "Your Chifuyu-nee will steal you away soon enough." With that, she jumped out of the window and left.

Ichika sighed before opening the door, surprising the trio.

"You brats are really something," he said with a cold smile, a tick growing on his forehead. "Skipping class, eavesdropping, and creating a public disturbance? It's almost as if you want me to punish you."

 ***Whack!**Whack*Whack***

Three fatalities, due to their questionable concern over their sensei.

"Orimura-sensei," began Cecilia. "Who were those four women?"

"Acquaintances. And pray you never meet them either. Now get back to class!" With that, he shooed them out of his room and slammed the door.

"Madoka, do you know anything about those three women?" demanded Houki, with Cecilia nodding her head in agreement.

"... nee-san."

Houki and Cecilia leaned in closer to hear the word that Madoka had uttered, but she had quieted down and simply walked away, leaving two frustrated girls in her wake.

* * *

Later in class, during a short break, the duo discussed the previous events in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at a gloomy Madoka or an impassive Ichika.

Suddenly, someone burst into the classroom.

"Madoka!"

The class looked at who had barged in. It was Huang Lingyin.

"Rin?" asked Madoka in a confused tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were the Class Rep of your class. Guess what? So am I!"

"Uh, Rin?" said Madoka, becoming a little fearful. "You might want to lower your volume."

"Huh? Why is that?" A dark shadow loomed over her, his eyes glaring and his attendance book ready to murder.

 ***Whack!***

Rin fell over unconscious as the sheer force of the hit took a toll on her sanity.

"You talk too much," muttered Ichika, as he kicked Rin out of the classroom. "Now, let's begin class."

"Ichika-" began Rin, as she immediately roused up upon hearing his voice.

"It's Orimura-sensei, you damn fool. Now go back to your class."

During lunch, the trio sat together discussing the day.

"Who was that girl, Madoka-san?" asked Cecilia.

"Oh yeah," said Madoka. "Neither of you two know her. Well, after Houki left us, a family moved in and helped us out, and one of their members was Rin. I wouldn't call her a friend, though she consistently insisted that we were. I'd say we were acquaintances more than anyone."

"She seemed awfully close to Ich-Orimura-sensei," worried Houki. "Are you sure nothing happened."

"Well," drawled Madoka. "She did cook for us sometimes, though I think Nii-san preferred his own cooking. I think she made us promise that we would eat her cooking in the future or something. Something about ..." Madoka trailed off as she realized what Rin had done before and cursed loudly.

"Madoka-san!" exclaimed Cecilia. "Please, watch your language!"

"I don't care. She tried to trick Ichika into promising to marry her in the future."

""What?!"" the other two shouted.

"Yeah, thankfully Nii-san just ignored her. Still, though ..."

"Madoka!"

The trio spun around and saw Rin standing there with a defiant grin.

"Lemme guess," she grinned as she sat with the three. "You still haven't given up on your brother."

"Naturally," sniffed Madoka. "As if I'd let someone like you take his hand."

"Sorry," interjected Cecilia. "But what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh, aren't you the big-tittied floozy that tied to fight Ichika? You dumb blonde."

Cecilia was infuriated and was prepared to strangle the Chinese Representative if Madoka didn't hold her back.

"And who are you? Anther big-boobed girl who wants to take Ichika's affection for yourself?" asked Rin as she glanced at Houki.

"Me? I'm his childhood friend."

"What a coincidence. So am I."

"Madoka doesn't think so, and judging from what she said Ichika's reactions were, I don't think he thought so as well."

"So what? At least I didn't leave him when he was alone."

"Technically," drawled Madoka. "You did. You guys stayed for what, a year? After that, it was just me and Nii-san again." ' _And it was the best time too_ '

"Tch, whatever. You two aren't my concern. I've seen how Ichika reacts between you two, which means one thing." She leaned in closely, a devilish grin on her face.

"He doesn't like your gigantic jugs. Which means there's only one true opponent here: Madoka. Which is why I challenge you to an IS battle."

The trio blinked, before laughing.

"Hey," shouted Rin. "What are you laughing about?"

"Please," giggled Cecilia. "As if he'd place any love inside a girl who's as flat as an ironing board."

"Still, though," said Madoka. "i accept your challenge. I'll prove to you that the one person who deserves to be with Nii-san is me!"

* * *

"So," grinned Chifuyu. "The imouto still has the gal to proclaim Ichika for herself."

Kuchiko shrugged. "Better late, than never. I wouldn't mind sharing with her, but the others ... they don' deserve to even call themselves his students. Slaves would be a more appropriate term."


	5. Notice

**Note: As of now, I've lost any and all dedication to writing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to quit, but I'm sick of life in general.**

 **I have very few true friends, one of whom is BookPrincess34. She is the sole reason why I am remotely sane. The rest of my "friends" use me, and I must admit that I am not exaggerating. Every day, there is always that one friend who praises how I am the sole reason they are passing the course. Nothing more. I have little, if any, interaction with them whatsoever outside of providing them with help. In fact, I have gone to events with my coworkers more than I have with my friends.**

 **My family is a pain in the ass. Quite frankly, they don't love me. They mock my decisions in life, almost grounded me for life when they discovered me writing fics, and mentally and emotionally abuse me. I'll be honest, before I met BP, there was not a single night where I didn't cry myself to sleep. They hide their disgust at me behind faux concern, giving me a "choice" of what I can do, when there is only one option available. Even if I am allowed to choose, they go ahead and control my life as they please. Beatings have happened before, but ever since the CPS investigated us due to a (gratifying) mistake made by my sister, they have stopped.**

 **To them, I am the bane of their ideals. I am not handsome, my face is riddled with scars that my father's genes provided. I am not tall enough, since I squandered my growing period staying up trying to impress them with my grades. I am not smart enough, since they always have a friend whose child is doing better than me. I am not strong enough, since I have a thin frame. To them, I am the amalgamation of everything that could possibly go wrong. They make no attempt to hide their disappointment anymore, openly shaming me in public and scorning me for hours. My home is no longer safe for me.**

 **My only respite comes from talking to BP. Because of her, I have someone willing to back me up. Because of her, I have enough courage to not run away from home again and walk through the gate. Because of her, I know someone who can sympathize with me, since she has been through worse. Because of her, I am genuinely happy.**

 **We talk about random things, we talk about a collab fic, we talk about each other, etc. It matters not the topic, but the fact that we are talking together is enough to ease our burdens. She has her demons, I have mine. Though we may end up crossing the line with each other occasionally, the knowledge of just how much shit we've been through allows us to move past this. In other words, she's basically my best friend at this point.**

 **It is disheartening how my parents are almost antithetical to her. To them, I am the sole cause of all that is wrong. It matters not if someone else made a mistake, I am always the first to be blamed, the harshest punished, the last one to be forgiven or apologized to. To them, I don't deserve justice.**

 **They insult me. They belittle me. They mock my dreams after demanding I tell them. They punish and scold me for doing what I am told to do. They humiliate me for trying to help out. They sneer at my attempts to fit their ideals, stare coldly at my attempts to make them proud, and mock me for being a useless son when I try to make them happy.**

 **What hurts the most is that, deep down, a little innocent, broken, naive little piece of me is still waiting for them to say that they love me, that I have done something right in my life. To this day, I'm still waiting for a single genuine compliment, not a forced one in front of guests or teachers. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to accept that I cannot fit their ideals, that I am my own person. To this day, I'm still waiting for them to say I have made them proud.**

 **To this day, I'm still waiting for them to consider me as a family member, not a fallback plan in case their lives become harder.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I am not a member of the family. I have accepted that I will never be more than a pawn in their eyes, a piece that can be used to make them rise up in their retirement age. To those who assume this is a misconception, know that they have even bluntly stated they have kept a record of how much I have caused them to spend, and expect me to pay it all off once I grow up, interest as well.**

 **The mature aspect of me understands that I will never be able to make them proud, no matter what I do. There will always be a someone earning more than me, someone looking better, someone smarter. Someone they wish was their son.**

 **I know that I am not alone in this. Many of people exist out there who deal with the same bullshit as I do. But for the sake of this note, just bear with my selfishness for a moment.**

 **Their treatment of me has warped my sense of reality. I am no longer capable of forming thoughts without imagining irrational futures which I know can never happen. In fact, I can't even tell as I'm typing this whether I'm focused on my words, or if my mind is wandering off to some fantasy to escape this dead world.**

 **I suppose it isn't fair to blame them for everything. I consider myself an abomination, with their help of course. In fact, part of the reason for my hatred against myself stems from something similar to a short story I once wrote, titled Is It Wrong?  
**

 **/The following short story was written based on events that occurred in my life. Believe it or not, nothing written is coincidental, and can be used to understand my situation further/**

 **Synopsis: A boy wants an older sister, but as time passes by, he thinks about the choice he made.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **I'm a simple boy in your average high school. I have friends, family that supports me (when they're not criticizing me), a decent house, a person that I like, etc.**

 **I help out in my free time, I struggle with homework, and I get decent grades.**

 **I'm also incredibly selfish.**

 **Tell me, is it wrong for a person who has all this to complain? Especially in a world where millions of people can't get food or even time to think?**

 **Maybe. But I gotta ask something.**

 **Is it wrong for me to want something as simple as an older sibling?**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **Don't get me wrong, I know there's no way I'll ever get an older sibling by blood. But what about fraternal siblings?**

 **Is it too much for me to ask for someone to look after me, regardless of our differences? Is it wrong for me to want someone to rely on, a role model, an idol, someone who I see as a god or goddess?**

 **Tell me, is it wrong?**

 **I kinda stumbled through much of my life as a solitary kid. Don't get me wrong, I had friends, but I was always the third wheel, always the outsider.**

 **It's kinda awkward, you know. You know that your friends are trying to accommodate you, but you also know that you're not wanted.**

 **So you let them do as they want and watch from the shadows.**

 **Was I wrong to do so?**

 **One day, life changed for me when a family member came over to stay for a while. My cousin.**

 **I dunno how old she was. Hell, I don't even remember how old I was when I first met her. But hey, can't complain when she agreed to be my surrogate big sister.**

 **"Oh? Don't worry, just call me Sis!"**

 **…**

 **Yeah, I know. I'm weird. But really, is it wrong for me to want this?**

 **Sis was everything I wanted. She helped me out, played with me, comforted me when I cried, everything a little kid wants.**

 **To me, Sis was the first real friend I ever had.**

 **But all good things come to an end.**

 **After a month, Sis had to return back to her home. I can't describe how devastated I was.**

 **It's like … a clench in your chest. You know, kinda like heartbreak. Except not, since that would be incest and that's creepy, right? But … was it wrong for me to feel depressed if Sis was going to leave me?**

 **"Don't cry. One day, I'll be back!"**

 **No matter how hard my parents tried, I was always gloomy after Sis left. I felt hollow and bitter, as if no one would ever play with me again.**

 **One year later, Sis returned. I can't describe how happy I was.**

 **You have to understand. Sis was … the perfect person, in my eyes. Sure, it's kinda weird considering I'm a guy and all, but … I really did admire her. Never did I see her cry. Never did I see her weak. To me, she was a goddess.**

 **And yet, she still had to leave.**

 **As time passed by, to chances for me to see Sis grew smaller and smaller. Eventually, I had to confront the idea that I would have to move on.**

 **It's kinda cruel, really. What did I deserve to receive this? The first real friend I ever had, and I couldn't see her for more than a month or so.**

 **It got me thinking.**

 **Was it wrong for me to have such a selfish desire?**

 **After Sis left when I was in fourth grade, it wouldn't be until eighth grade that I would see her again.**

 **By then, I had made new friends. I had found people I could genuinely rely on, even if they were kinda weird. But that's fine. I'm weird too.**

 **When I saw Sis again, inwardly, I was overjoyed. I hoped that everything would be like it had been before.**

 **Why can't life ever be that simple?**

 **Why … just why?**

 **Sis no longer played with me. Sis no longer talked or even looked at me. Sis was always busy with something else.**

 **It was to be expected. Sis was an adult now. She had college to worry about, she was still human after all.**

 **Although my chest hurt when she left again, I gave that bitter smile I always gave when she smiled at me and said goodbye.**

 **That night, I cried again.**

 **Why? If Sis was going to visit, couldn't she at least acknowledge me? Why did she just ignore me for the week she was staying here?**

 **Wouldn't it have been better if she never came here?**

 **Was it wrong for me to wish I had never met her?**

 **I remember reading up on Freud's findings.**

 **A kid tends to fall in love with their mother or father figure due to the neglect of their real parent.**

 **That wasn't me, right?**

 **I mean, I don't think I'd ever really fall in love with Sis, and I doubt that I would consider my parents as neglectful but …**

 **Did I really love Sis? Maybe. She was the first person I knew I could trust, since parents were always the cold overlords what impassively judged your every move.**

 **It sounds kind disgusting thinking about it. Never mind the fact that she's my cousin, but I honestly thought of her as my sister.**

 **Is it wrong of me to think of her like that?**

 **It hurts to think about her.**

 **It hurts.**

 **I still refuse to believe that I fell for her. That's so wrong.**

 **…**

 **Is it?**

 **I mean, I get the whole thing about inbreeding and stuff, but is it that bad?**

 **But … what about her? Would she ever love me back?**

 **…**

 **I hate myself.**

 **I hate myself for ever being born. I hate how I can't be more popular. I hate how I can't be smart I hate how I can't be strong I hate how nobody likes me IhatehownomatterwhatIdoit'snevergoodenough.**

 **I hate it.**

 **But most of all, I hate how I met Sis.**

 **I wanted an older sister figure, and I ended up falling in love with her.**

 **Is it wrong?**

 **/End/**

 **As you can see, the protagonist (me) fell in love with his cousin, who is nicknamed Sis. Yes, I did fall in love my cousin, and yes she is (for some tradition that I don't understand) nicknamed Sis. Feel free to take a moment to rethink what possible horrendous character I could have, that I would ever fall in love with her.**

 **...**

 **I confessed to her a few months back, and she took it surprisingly well. Unsurprisingly, I was rejected. I expected as much. After all, the mere fact that we are cousins should be deterrent enough.**

 **It doesn't help that I've grown up convinced I was a useless piece of shit. Even as I confessed, I knew that I didn't deserve someone like her. Further information lies in this anonymous confession I once made in my school's confession page:**

 **"Okay, so before you guys immediately start despising me, hear me out.**

 **I've lived a fucked up life, though not as fucked up as some of my friends. I've been treated as a dog (I'm not joking, these kids would treat me like a fucking animal), publicly humiliated, and beaten. As a child, I've always wanted someone to look up to.**

 **That person was my cousin, who was several years older than me.**

 **Now, I bet you probably know how this post will end up, but please, hear me out. My cousin, she ... Fuck, I don't know how to describe her without doing her an injustice. She's, imo, one of the only people I truly care about, maybe even he only person I care about. She's like an angel, and she seemingly cares for me more than my parents do.**

 **She comes over to visit for the holidays often, and I don't know when it began, but I think it was when we were singing along to the radio in the car and she sang to the lyrics of ""Only Girl in the World"" or whatever. I began to fall in love with her.**

 **If you feel disgusted,you have every right to be, but again, please hear me out.**

 **It started as a crush. She was everything I dreamed to be: beautiful, talented, incredibly smart, so carefree and friendly ... It's hard to believe we're related. Me? I'm just your run of the mill Asian guy who has bad genes, average grades, and isolated in real life. To me, she was practically a goddess.**

 **As I grew older, that crush turned into love. She was practically the only thing I looked forward to during the holidays. By now, I had realized what incest was and why it was immoral.**

 **Guys, you have to understand the moral dilemma I was going through at the age of what, 12 or 13? Ever since, I've been crushed by guilt over my secret love for her and my conscience. I turned 16 this year, so put that into perspective.**

 **I think about a year or two ago, she found out maybe. She stayed a little more distant from me and interacted less with me. She still gave me a friendly smile whenever we met eye contact, though it looked a little strained.**

 **Feel free to judge all you want. Yeah, I'm a disgusting freak who should be outcasted or whatever. Trust me, I've contenolated suicide over this before and have attempted twice, and botched both attempts.**

 **So remember, if you think you have love life problems, at least you have a minor chance. Me? I'm a fucking joke. My face is ugly and riddled with scars, I'm slim but not fit, my eyes unnerve people (I've had kids cry just by making eye contact with me, warning glares from parents), and no one seems to tolerate my real personality, causing me to keep a facade up always."  
**

 **As you can tell, I fell hard for my cousin. However, the sheer guilt of this made me hate myself. I tortured myself mentally, trying to get rid of this from my head. In tandem with the emotional abuse I received...I'm not exactly the most stable person out there.**

 **Time passed and I still feel relatively hollow, but the weight was lifted off my chest. Kinda. The topic no longer makes me want to kill myself, nor do I lose sleep over it anymore. But the aftereffects remained: I lost my muse. The guilt and wretchedness I felt was what propelled me to write more as a stress reliever.**

 **So what does this mean for my stories? Well, they will take a LONG time before being updated. I'm still struggling to juggle school and my health, as well as making time to talk to BP. Who knows? Maybe I'll find my muse again. Until then, I don't expect much.**


	6. AN chat group

**Whichever story gets this AN will be continued. Will probably take forever to update, but will still continue.**

I recently joined a discord group called 50 Shades of Nerd. It's a group where I and other writers basically chat about random stuff as well as things about our stories. If you have nothing better to do, come join us to see what madness that I and a couple other writers and fans deal with, and maybe even contribute in.

Join using the code **RPDHxDC** (stolen from nutsofthechest because I'm an idiot and don't know how discord codes work).

If this code doesn't work or expires, let me know, and I'll lurk in chestnut's stories for a new code. Or, by then I'll understand how codes work and I'll make an invite code of my own.


End file.
